Dark Nights, Dark Deeds
by Dream-forger
Summary: Based on all three movies and the tv series. Vampires are so intricately weaved into society most don't know they exist. Some hunt with violence, others with subtlety or both. No human can stop or resist them. Slight sexual content, language and violence


_Those who find it hard to read violence stop now. Those who don't do enjoy violence comes later. Also gore, language and slightly sexual content hence the rating._

_Do enjoy_

* * *

Dark Nights, Dark Deeds.

Detroit Michigan, the automotive center, by day a bustling city filled with life and energy, by night a subtle seductive tone takes hold of the streets as the people fulfil their desires and needs. With the towering buildings, the bustling streets and the energetic nightlife, one would think this was an appealing place, a good way to loose the burden of life and the stress of the job. But behind the ever human side of this large city of the U.S hides a different race, one only seen or heard in the hours of the night as they prowl the streets. No one suspects them, as on the outside they are human, but on the inside well…hides something words cannot describe. 

The night is in full swing, filled with single persons, young and old couple's alike drinking, dancing laughing and singing as the humid and stifling hot night air pollutes the streets, the saloons and the bars. People try desperately to deny the heat, to keep it at bay while they have the nights of their lives. Some looking for a good time, others are looking for something else.

Entering one of the saloons, Kadie's, as it is known, you could see many poor and wretched souls whoring or drinking their way through an uneventful life, mixed the just and kind ones simply trying to get on with life. The corner holds a collection of such wretched souls, five drinking and obscene men with one woman who simply wishes to leave and be alone.

Every time she makes to leave her boyfriend sits her back down. He's been drinking and she knows it. It's not her boyfriend who wants her; it's the other person, the one who only comes out when he's been drinking, the one who tries to impress his lapdogs. Once again she makes a move to leave but once again he forces her back down onto his lap.

"Come on baby. Not time to go yet," he says slurring slightly under the affect of the alcohol.

"No, Freddy let me go…I don't feel good I just need some air" she objects.

"Don't be such as a spoil sport. Come on stay honey"

"No! I need some air and some time alone" She makes to leave again, but this time he holds her forcefully down.

"No. You leave when I say you can," he barks, burping after the words. She scowls and wrenches her arm free.

"You don't own me Freddy! I can leave when I want. And I want to leave now!" he glares at her and holds her fast.

"You listen to me! You're staying whether you like it or not! I say when you can leave!" he holds her with an iron grip.

"Freddy you're hurting me," she pleads. He leers drunkenly and forces his lips onto hers. She yelps and pulls back as he tries to kiss her again.

"You like it honey. Now come on. Where's that goodbye kiss?" She pulls away but he grabs hold of her dress, a beautiful black backless evening dress coming to just below her knees. She struggle's violently and as she does so part of the bottom part rips exposing some of her thigh.

At this point she's had enough. Her hand lashes out violently with a loud smack being heard by the others in the saloon. In his drunken rage, he responds in a more violent manner and backhands her across the face sending her into a table. The bouncer moves in as his compatriots jeer and laugh at the woman.

"Alright enough. Leave the lady be boys! Anymore trouble and you're outta here" the young woman gets up holding her cheek, tears streaming down her face. Freddy looks quite proud of himself, completely aloof to the magnitude of the crime he just committed.

"You cowardly selfish bastard!" she cries at him, retreating towards the bar. He sneers in an alcohol-induced haze as she walks away.

"Yeah, you say that sweetheart. You'll come crawling back you always do."

"Alright enough. Keep quiet if you're gonna stay here!" the bouncer commands him. Freddy backs off holding up his hands and sits back with his friends, all of whom are still amused by the whole development.

The young woman sits down at the bar. She sniffs as the tears continue to wet her cheeks, her face red and sore from the blow she received. Why did she stick with him she always asks herself? Why should she? She should just up and leave him, let him suffer her not being there. She takes out her handkerchief and wipes her eyes with it as her make-up smudges.

Such a beautiful young woman is hard to come by. So innocently beautiful and yet so sad. She is a rare beauty and yet all she receives from the men she entrusts herself to is grief. She believes she shouldn't even bother. She sits caught up in her own thoughts, still silently crying as the bartender and some other patrons watch her with sympathy.

"Looking for some company?" an innocent, yet enticing male voice plays a sweet melody in her ear. She looks up and her breath is taken away for a few moments.

The man standing in front of her could only be described as every woman's dream. Incredibly handsome with spiky yet shiny black hair and bright-blue eyes. Well-built physique but not overly so, a black attire, black shirt, black trousers, a leather trench coat and a dashing smile. She looks up at him for a few more moments but looks down.

"Sorry can't say I am," she answers reluctantly. He smiles a very somewhat attractive smile and she feels her stomach flutter.

"I think you could use the company, given the state you seem to be in. I'm a good listener." she looks back up at him and sees sympathy in his gaze. She smiles sadly.

"Ok. Maybe you're right." She mutters. He sits at the bar next her, taking a moment to admire her. Beautifully slim, yet not too slim. Very attractive pale skin and physique and dark green eyes coupled with deep red hair, breath-taking.

"Buy you a drink?" he offers. She nods. He beckons the bartender. "Gin and tonic please for the young lady, and a brandy for me" the bartender nods and goes about his job. The man knows his pick of poisons; he got her preferred option bang on. "Now what's an angel such as yourself being sitting here all by herself for?" he inquires with a gentle gaze as she flushes slightly at his compliment. She inclines her head over to the corner where Freddy is sitting.

"Need to get away from that" she hisses venomously as Freddy takes a large gulp of his beer. The dark-stranger nods.

"I see…let me guess." She stares at him as he thinks. "He's drunk, overly so. Wouldn't let you leave and when you had enough, he got physical" he finished.

"Got it in one" she mumbles as the drinks arrive. She takes a sip from her drink as he leaves his untouched for the time being.

"Men. We're such animals. If we can't get what we want we try to use force. And even when that fails we still can't take no for an answer" he muses. She gazes at him he gazes back at her and then looks dismayed. "Oh where are my manners? My name's Jason." She smiles and offers her hand.

"Maria"

"Maria?" he repeats taking hold of her hand as she nods. "Beautiful name…" another compliment, man knows how to make a girl feel appreciated. "Suits you" he kisses her hand gently and her liking for the man increases. Charming, truly a charmer, to find one such as he is an odd thing.

"Thank you." She replies with a smile of her own, taking another sip of her drink. "You say that to every girl you meet?"

"Only the beautiful ones" Jason responds with a striking smile. Oh truly knows how to get into a lady's good books does this one. Maria blushes slightly as her stomach flutters once again with more tact this time.

"I…I'm not sure about that" Maria stammers.

"Why not?" he challenges taking a swig of his brandy. Yet only a small sample of the taste gets through.

"Maybe if I was beautiful maybe I'd be able to get the right man. Not the ones who hit me when they can't get their way" A tear slips from her eye and Jason reaches up to wipe it away.

"Maybe it's because he can't appreciate how lucky he is. Only a fool would take a lady like you for granted." He replies. She feels herself smile.

A stranger, that's what this man is to her. But is he a man? To have such an affect on a woman he doesn't know. Something is aloof, some kind of power that entices women such as she. A certain dark-charisma beats through his body. A deliciously dark and enticing charm envelops his features as you could see from his reflection. If he had one.

"Maybe. I just wish he'd appreciate me more." She answers as she lifts her glass to her lips.

"Of course you do. Who wouldn't?" he points out gently. "I must ask: do you love him?" she looks up startled by the sudden question.

"What?"

"Do you love him?" she ponders her answer carefully.

Such a feeling can only truly come when one truly understands the other. Freddy did not understand her. At least not at times. When he was alone with her, he was kind, doted and loving. With his friends, he was a show-off; arrogant, so full of himself he treated her like she barely existed.

Maria knows she feels something for the ungrateful bastard, but is it love? Sure she'd been with him six months but to feel something of that kind of magnitude with his treatment of her at times like this? The answer wasn't a simple one that was certain.

"I don't know. I know there is something there, but when he's like this. No I don't, I hate him sometimes, because he's so pig-headed." She snarls. Jason nods understandingly and then leans in to whisper in her ear.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" his breath tickles her ear, and her heart rate quickens as he waits calmly for her answer. His whisper is playful yet strangely sincere at the same time.

"What?" she breathes, his presence near her ear making her flush as she feels a strange desire coil in her gut.

"Love makes us blind" he continues, still breathing brilliantly seductively in her ear. "It puts a shadow over what our eyes see as our partner's faults, their weaknesses. That love forces us to see the good in them, not the evil, not the demon. And by the time we realise it, there's very little we can do" he pulls away from her ear to look in her dazzling green eyes. "You are lucky in a way, you haven't fallen into the trap that love can sometimes ensnare you in." she frowns as Jason takes another swing of his brandy.

"Is it a bad thing to fall in love?" she entreats him feeling herself lean in close to him.

"Of course not. Love is a natural thing to feel for someone" he replies as he leans in himself until they are mere inches apart. "But only if you find the right person."

His lips are right there. Enticingly smooth and sweet looking as she licks her own lips. Unfortunately Freddy has now seen the mysterious charmer. His drunken stupor is now so heavy he can barely walk, but he feels something that is his is being invaded. Freddy stands up his little buddies following him as he staggers over to the bar as Maria continues to gaze entranced by Jason's eyes.

"Hey buddy" Jason looks up to see Freddy standing over him. The alcohol is having such an affect on him, that his voice is barely recognizable. "Back off. This girl is taken, so beat it," he slurs. Jason smiles calmly but remains seated. Maria covers her eyes with a groan.

"Freddy. We're just talking, is that a crime?" she demands of him.

"Oh it looked like you were doin' more than just talkin," he answers as he sizes Jason up. "What? You think you can just take something that ain't yours?" Maria's jaw drops.

"Are you saying I'm an object Freddy?" she cries out, causing the saloon to silence once more. Freddy leers at her.

"No baby. I'm just sayin' that you're mine" he grins at her, and she feels her anger spike.

"I am my own person. You don't own me!" she retorts. He glares at her.

"Shut up you little bitch!" he's drunk but that doesn't excuse him. Maria is about to give him a piece of her mind when Jason stands up.

"Look man." He speaks calmly, his temper firmly in check. "I'm not causing any trouble. I'm just having a conversation" Freddy turns his angry look to him.

"Yeah? Well take your fucking conversation somewhere else, little man." Freddy pushes him lightly on the shoulder. "Come on move" Jason brushes his coat off.

"Just calm down, let me finish my drink and I'll go" Jason offers reaching for his drink. Freddy seizes it and smashes it on the floor. Jason looks down at his drink and sighs. "Damn, that was a perfectly good brandy" Freddy shoves him again as the entire saloon watches.

"Beat it, wiseass. You're not welcome here" Jason calmly looks round at the patrons all of whom seem to be staring rather acidly at Freddy.

"Well judging by their expressions I'd say you're the one who needs to leave" Freddy shoved him again with more force this time.

"Freddy!" Maria objects trying to get between them. "Enough!"

"What you gonna make leave me, big shot?" Freddy demands. Maria tries to separate them but he shoves her roughly aside. "Outta the way!"

"If I were you, I'd treat the lady with a bit more respect Freddy" Jason warns, his tone cold and controlled.

"Yeah? Or what?" Freddy mocks him confidently. A strange gleam shines across Jason's eyes for a second before vanishing.

"I'm more trouble then you're worth" Jason growls "So unless you wanna try it on for size I recommend you take your boys and walk on outta here" Freddy stepped back a bit, as Jason stays quite calm but obviously losing patience. Freddy holds up his hands as he moves back.

"Ok man, no problem, I'm just kidding around with ya" Jason's eyes narrowed slightly and he turns to walk out the bar. Maria watches him turn away with a strange feeling of disappointment.

As Jason turns, Freddy grins and reaches into his jacket to grasp something. Maria turns and sees him pull out a knife from his inner pocket and begin move towards Jason. Her eyes widen and her mouth forms a desperate scream.

"JASON!!!" Freddy had shot forward arm raised, but the mysterious enigma was ready.

Jason whirls round at alarming speed. He seizes Freddy's right arm with his left hand, and moves to his side. He drives his foot into Freddy's lower leg forcing him to his knees. Jason then yanks Freddy's arm back. A sickening snap along with a loud scream of agony from Freddy echoed, causing the entire saloon to cringe. Freddy lays cradling his useless arm; still yelling in pain his friends now begin to size up Jason.

"Unless you guys want your friend to lose his arm, I suggest you take him to a hospital" they look at each other for a second and then heave Freddy up and drag him from the building leaving a stunned saloon staring at Jason.

Jason takes a deep breath, and reaches into his pocket and pulls out about fifty dollars, which slides to the bartender. "Sorry about the mess…" he says. Maria looks shocked as Jason loosens the joints of his neck.

"Jason. That was…well…amazing," she whispers. Jason smiles.

"Nah. Anyway shouldn't you be on his side?" he inquires.

"After tonight? You must be kidding" she exclaims. He smiles again and offers his arm.

"Wanna take a walk?" she nods and takes his arm picking up her purse as she leaves. They exit the saloon into the stifling heat of the street. She smiles as they walk down the street, talking about each other and their lives up until now.

The walking couple take a detour through a back alley and continue the walk as the alley loomed around them.

"Jason…" they stop as Maria looks at him. "Who are you?" Jason smiles and looks at her with those enticing and spellbinding blue eyes.

"Just a simple man…trying to make his way in the world" Maria finally allows temptation to rule her and brushes her lips against his. She wraps her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss as his arms wrap around her waist.

As the kiss moves on he slowly encourages her back against the wall. She allows his tongues entrance into her mouth and she tastes him for the first time. His left hand slides round and dips beneath the hem of her dress. Maria's breath hitches in her throat as an overwhelming feeling of pleasure engulfs her body. She moans as his lips explore her neck and she wraps herself around him.

His hand lifts the front of her dress slightly and slips into her underwear, her moan deepens slightly as he sends strange tingles up her spine. She raises her hips slightly to his movement, as his nips her lip with his teeth and pulling away slightly to deny her his kiss.

At the look of disappointments he receives, he pulls down one the straps to her dress and kisses down her shoulder, while she moans loudly. He guides his lips back up her shoulder to her cheek and then to her lips again. As she groans once again from his skilled movement, he investigates her throat with his lips before returning back to her neck.

His lips continue to explore her skin, as he continues his magic while she moans encouragement into his ear. As she continues to experience overwhelming bliss, she can't see the fangs slowly protrude slightly from his mouth. She barely even acknowledges them sink into her neck such was the power of the feeling. She becomes aware of his right hand cupping her neck and she continues to purr.

But as the feeling becomes more powerful, she feels herself grow weaker her strength slowly vanishes. Maria doesn't pull away as the pleasure is too much but slowly darkness creeps into her vision. She holds onto him knowing Jason will hold her up. But she feels her life ebb away, slowly as he feeds on the column of her neck. Her hands slowly slide down his back, no longer able to hold themselves up. Her eyes close as the life drains slowly from her being.

"Jason…" her final breath escapes as her world darkens and dies. Jason gently lowered her to the floor and lays her adequately so she can retain her modesty. He calmly wipes the blood from his jaw, and sucks the blood off his fingers while his fangs slowly retreat back into their pouches. He looks down at the beautiful woman and crouches down next to her.

Such a waste. Such a beautiful creature, harmed by the men she offered her heart to. To turn her would have caused more harm, something he would not inflict on her.

He brushes his hand down her lovely face, carving a memory from this knowing he'd have something to hold on to. She was searching for the right person, something he gave her before she passed on. Now she was where she belonged with the angels high above.

"Rest Maria…he won't hurt you anymore" Jason kisses the lifeless lips of Maria and stands up gazing down the alleyway to check for witnesses.

Then he feels a scent in the air. He sniffs the air around him, allowing his vampire sense of smell to identify the person. A smile forms on his features.

The scent is one of beauty and sensuality mixed with pure seduction and danger, things that appeal to him. He looks round his tongue glazing over his lips as he gains a feel for the scent and his smile become lustful.

"Chase" he breathes and walks down the darkness of the alleyway towards his goal.

On the rooftop of one of the multi-story car parks a gang of 10 men seize a beautiful young woman and prepare to fulfil their desires through her. She is a stunning woman, with white blond hair and incredibly attractive pale skin wearing a nice leather skirt with a black top. She smirks as one of the men throws her to the floor.

"Come on boys. Is there really a need to be so rough?" she mocks them as one of them seizes her and shoves her against the car. He pulls a blade from his belt and holds it to her throat as his other hand busies itself trying to rip off her shirt. She continues to smirk feeling a familiar scent on the air.

In truth these men have no chance of getting what they want. Humans so easily led on by beauty. She's playing with them, biding her time allowing them to think they can simply take what they simply can't have.

"Now lady be a good girl and give us what we want" the man drawls as he tries to kiss her. At the last moment she pulls away and begins screaming.

"Please! Help!!! They're going to-" he backhands her to shut her up. He looks over to the person she was shouting towards. He walks towards them dressed in all black with a leather trench coat bellowing in the breeze sweeping along the roof of the car park. The man presses the blade to woman's throat.

"Stay there! Or I'll cut the girls throat!" he calls at the man who continues to approach.

"No problem. Which artery do you usually cut?" the man asks as he closes in. The man looks at him in bewildered anger as the lady feels a grin work on her face.

"I'm not bluffing!" he warns as he pulls the woman up. The woman meets eye contact with dark-dressed stranger and both sneer as they relish in the thought of what is going to happen to the men around them.

"Ah. You see. You've just given yourself away. Only a person whose bluffing says they're not" the man looks enraged.

"Look fuckhead-" as he moves his arm, Jason strikes. Seizing the man's arm and then his throat, he lifts him with one arm and carries him over to the edge of the building and dangles him over the edge with one hand. The blonde woman watches with a sadistic pleasure as the gang gape at the man.

The hanging individual struggle's desperately as Jason looks at him with a sardonic smile. He effortlessly holds him up as the man tries to get himself free.

"Oh shit!" he looks down seeing the rather long fall and immediately regrets looking. "Stop!" Jason smiles with horrific intentions.

His grip tightens round the man's throat. The man begins what resembles a death rattle as he strains for air. As the demon's grip continues to tighten blood seeps out of the man's throat and runs onto Jason's hand and oozes down his neck. He chokes as the red liquid drips from his mouth as blood rises in his throat. Jason leers at the man who watches with terrified eyes.

"No…" he releases his grip and the man plummets to the pavement below with a shrill scream. After a few seconds a sickening thump is heard as his back hits the cement and stone beneath and his spine snaps instantly and he spasms for a second before dying. Jason cracks his neck and slowly turns to look at the gang who have surrounded him. All of them are holding weapons of some description blades mostly.

Jason chuckles and rolls he neck a bit more and observes the gang. "Chase…" one of the men suddenly feels a pair of hands seize his head and jerk it to the left causing a sickening crack as the mans body goes limp and it drops to the floor. The gang turn to see the woman from before standing over the body with a vicious grin on her face.

"Yes honey?" she coos with a slightly cockney accent. They hear a strangled cry from the other side and turn around again to see another man with a fist embed in his chest. Jason pulls his fist out from the man and lets him drop a fist-sized hole in his chest as he bleeds to death.

The men look at Jason and Chase at complete and utter terror as the two smile with open mouths. Then all of a sudden fangs protrude in both of their mouths. Letting out vampiric roars sounding almost like lions they both leap forward at the gang. It wasn't a fight it was a slaughter.

Jason caught the first man round the neck and snaps it effortlessly with both hands. He kicks a second man round the face spinning him in the air as he crashes to the ground. A third man raises a gun in effort to shoot the vampire. Jason spins off to the right to avoid the shot and appears next the man grabbing his gun arm. Using his inhuman strength, he bends the arm back, breaking it in three separate places each with a vile snap until the gun is aimed at its owner. With a movement of his finger, the man's head is blown away and the corpse drops. As it does so a second gunshot echoes and a bullet explodes into Jason's shoulder and a vicious vampire growl rumbles in his throat like a wolf. He looks down to the wretch he kicked on the floor, aiming his pistol at him. With demonic roar Jason charges him, the man firing off his gun a few more times until Jason seizes his arm and pulls it up. Jason bases his foot on the man's throat as he holds pulls the arm. The man chokes for oxygen as Jason continues to press his foot down. With yank a horrifying crunch the man's shoulder is literally ripped out of its socket and Jason crushes his throat. Leaving the puny-creature to choke on his own blood, which froths from his mouth, Jason turns his attention to the final man who trembles as Chase finishes off her prey.

The first man had charged who which was rather stupid. Chase seizes his coolly and sends him hurtling into a cars windscreen. Smashing it the glass embedding in his eyes blinding him. The second man comes forward with a knife hoping to catch her unawares. With inhuman speed, she spins round kicking the knife out of his hand, she then back kicks him in the stomach and then again in his face, shattering his nose. As blood gushes down his face, her foot comes up into his sensitive areas. He doubles over in pain and collapses to the ground. The blonde demonic angel axe kicks the back of his head, practically crushing his skull on the concrete. The third and fourth man attack her as one, she simply seizes the first one round the throat and with strength impossible for her size hurls into a wall. The second man, she trips up and then knees in the throat. He falls the ground sharing the same fate as the man with a dislocated shoulder as his blood floods his throat and lungs. The man against the wall staggers up as Chase appears in front of him and grabs him again sending him flying into a car hood. As he gets up, she drives his head into the hood, causing stars to flash in his visions and then sends his head through the stone of the small wall, destroying his neck and upper spine. The final man stumbles around and Chase calmly approaches him. Seizing him by the throat she with a sadistic pleasure shreds his throat and leaves him to gape for the remaining seconds of his life.

Jason calmly walks towards the final survivor. The survivor whimpers as he backs off and Jason stalks him sadistically. The man's knife clatters to the ground as he tries to beg silently to the merciless murderer in front of him. As he backs off, a vampiric bark behind him does little to help as Chase sinks her fangs into his neck. As he screams out, Jason rushes forward and sinks his own set of teeth into the other side of his neck. The pair drains the man of life and quenches their thirst of the liquid that is a human's life source.

Vampire, demons of the night. Thought to be a creature of myth and legend, but in fact are a living embodiment of evil and fear. While they hide in the shadows of the night, they hold much of the power in civilisation running businesses, keeping the local police under their thumbs along with the military. Unless directly affected by vampire affairs, humans do not care or aren't even aware of the vampire presence that is so intricately weaved into society.

Jason holds the back of Chases head as the man's life drains away as they drink their sustenance from his neck, as he struggles to cling to life as he strains for breath. Eventually he is dry, not a drop of blood left. They release the body and allow him to join his dead friends on the floor. Jason wipes the blood from his lips but Chase is now hyped up on the adrenaline of the fight and desires a release.

She seizes his shirt and pulls him towards the red Lotus Elise to their right. Sitting herself on the bonnet she hauls him towards her and thrusts her lips against his, tasting the fresh blood on his lips and tongue, wrapping her legs around him. He kisses back with a fierce passion as their hands busy themselves roaming the others body while their lips played a viscous game with other. After indulging in it for a few minutes, Jason pulls back breathing heavily.

"Maybe its time to get outta here," he mutters. Chase smiles which becomes a frown.

"Maybe its time for you to shut up!" she crashes her mouth against his once again for a few moments until he pulls back again and backs off. She growls, a vampiric growl and he answers with a vampire hiss.

"Never resisted me before" she points out moving towards him, with a seductive smile. Jason smirks as she runs her hands up his chest.

"Maybe because back then there was thrill in the fact you were with Marcus all the other times," she snarls baring her fangs but he holds her back, baring his own with a similar snarl. Not a warning but an invitation. "How is the turncoat anyway?"

"Don't know and at this point don't care. The purebloods will deal with him probably" she replies.

"If they weren't all dead." Jason retorts. "I'm last one left." She smiles and puts her hand on his cheek.

"Poor Marcus. Left the worst one alive." She kissed him more softly then before. He kisses back and then once again shifts his lips aside. "Any reason you resist." She pouts in a sensual manner. He grins.

"The night is young and I'm hungry," he drawls, she raises an eyebrow at him as she looks at the body of the man they drank from.

"You just ate" she remarks coolly. He smirks slyly.

"Well I think I just worked it off" he replies and offers his arm. "May I take you to dinner?" she grins maliciously.

"What's on the menu?" she inquires taking his arm.

"Anything you want"

The two vampires leave in search of their next meal, leaving death and evil behind.

Vampires, looks are deceiving, they seem human but in fact they are not. They are killers all of them, first merely for survival, but soon it turns into a desire to kill for the sheer thrill and pleasure of it. Jason and Chase are good at what they do; using their looks and sensuality in some hunts and then are violent and murderous in others. Vampires are not without feelings, but guilt is not one of them. They kill without a second thought.

Most prey don't see it coming, others do but can do little to prevent their inevitable end. Vampires embody evil, sadism and cunning all at once, and this is what makes them the source of the world's pain. Do we know about it?

Of course not…or if we do, we're silenced…

* * *

_I know, no Blade, but this was a vampire centric based on the films and tv series._

_Hope you liked it. Do review please._


End file.
